metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Next-Generation Special Forces
The Next-Generation Special Forces, also known as the Genome Army, and nicknamed the Space SEALsMetal Gear Solid (manual), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998)., were reserve members of FOXHOUND. They were an anti-terrorist force organized to cope with terrorist incidents specifically involving weapons of mass destruction typified in nuclear, biological and chemical warfare. They were genetically-enhanced by implanting them with Big Boss's "soldier genes" to become the world's most superior special forces military unit. Among other things, their senses of hearing and sight were augmented. Most were trained using VR training guided by the Force XXI concept, but had little or no actual field experience. In 2005, the unit took part in an insurrection against the U.S. Government on Shadow Moses Island. History Background The Genome Army project was developed by Dr. Clark in the 1990s (but may have originated as early as 1970 with Gene). It is said that the Gulf War Syndrome was actually a side effect of Genome Soldier experiments. It is also believed that the Gulf War Babies that Gulf War veterans reported were also related to the Genome Army (and, by extension, Big Boss). The experiments side effects were also glossed over by the Pentagon through claims that they were the direct result of exposure to depleted Uranium rounds from various tanks. Even though military-based genetic therapy was banned within international law, the Patriots secretly underwent the project anyways due to the laws being simply declarations and not actual treaties.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Solid Snake: "I thought international law banned the military use of genetic therapy."// Dr. Naomi Hunter: "Yes, but those are just declarations, not actual treaties." The Next-Generation Special Forces was formed as a counter-terrorist unit comprised of former members of biochem units, technical escort teams and the Nuclear Emergency Search Team. Their original purpose was to neutralize NBC threats. After the "death" of Big Boss and the downfall of Zanzibar Land, members of Big Boss's mercenary dispatch company Outer Heaven were integrated into the unit after the U.S. Government purchased their contracts. The team subsequently merged with the U.S. Army's VR program, Force XXI, and were given VR training. Afterwards, they were secretly enhanced with Big Boss's "soldier genes", giving them augmented senses, reflexes, and combat skills. The Next-Generation Special Forces soldiers were usually equipped with FAMAS assault rifles capable of large consistent bursts of gunfire over a short space of time. The accuracy of the weapon coupled with the enhanced abilities of the Genome Soldiers made for a deadly combination. The NBC units relied on chemical weapons whenever deployed in areas with nuclear waste, which also explains why they also wear gas masks.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) Snake: It looks like they're equipped with gas masks. Meryl: That's because they are not supposed to use heavy arms. Snake: Ah. You mean they use chemical weapons, instead. The Genome Soldiers were also specifically trained so that, even when going into a light sleep, they remain in attack posture. In addition, the "cream of the crop" in regards to the Genome Soldiers were the Genome Combat Veterans, having taken part in hundreds of sorties, both simulated and real. Clad in spec-ops "black owl" Kevlar-armored fatigues, they were involved in the last stages of their genome therapy to become "Space SEALs". Several of the soldiers also achieved straight As on their psychological tests, which led the other members of the military to not become suspicious of them. However, a month prior to the Shadow Moses Incident, the Next Generation Special Forces were reported to have consulted classified information relating to the soldier genes as well as performing their own gene therapy experiments. They were successful in doing so due to the process being almost completely automated as well as having an IQ level higher than 180. In 2005, the Next Generation Special Forces took part in what was scheduled to have been a routine training exercise on Shadow Moses Island, Alaska. Because of the nature of the climate and weather conditions of Shadow Moses Island, the Next Generation Special Forces were also injected with an antifreeze glycopeptide. The Genome Army and FOXHOUND (under Liquid Snake's command) staged an insurrection on the island, taking over the nuclear facility where Metal Gear REX was secretly being developed along holding hostages: DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker. The terrorists (calling themselves the Sons of Big Boss) threatened to launch a nuclear strike if the remains of Big Boss were not delivered to them in less than 24 hours. Almost the entire NGSF unit were subverted to rebellion, with some members supporting Liquid's cause of their own free will, while others were brainwashed by Psycho Mantis. It was later revealed that the Genome Soldiers had begun to suffer from a genetic disease as a result of their gene therapy treatments, and that Big Boss's remains was the key to their survival. During the mission, the Combat Veterans encountered Solid Snake several times, where they helped Sniper Wolf detain Snake, ambushed him on an elevator in the Communications Tower using Stealth Camouflage, attacked him from the other side of a Communications Tower bridge, chased Snake up the stairs in the Communications Tower, and attacked Snake on an elevator in the maintenance facility. They were also trained in fighting with Optic Camouflage, and have absolutely no qualms with killing operatives and have accurate aiming skills. After Psycho Mantis's death at the hands of Solid Snake, Liquid speculated that some of the soldiers may begin to lose morale, since their brainwashing would eventually wear off.Nearly all of the Genome Soldiers that survived the rebellion were transferred to the Pease AFB in New Hampshire, where they were imprisoned. Nastasha Romanenko implied in her novel that they were most likely transferred to the Pease AFB in order for the government to continue experimenting on them.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "The survivors from the next-generation commando unit were all removed to the Peace AFB in New Hampshire, ostensibly for training. As far as I know, they remain prisoners there to this day. The government has repeatedly denied allegations of genetically engineering super-soldiers, but rumors that the research continues remain persistent." ::-- "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth" by Nastasha Romanenko However, one member (Johnny Sasaki) was somehow able to avoid this fate. Genome Soldier types There were four main types of Genome Soldiers: *Nuclear, Biological & Chemical warfare troops *Light infantry *Arctic warfare troops *Heavily armed troops *Genome Veterans Asymmetry Theory The Asymmetry Theory refers to genetic diversity, which plays a large part in determining whether organisms of a particular species can adapt to their environment and survive. If a species is not genetically diverse then all of its members are at risk of infection, or death, from a certain disease that they can not adapt to. Human cloning led to a reduction in genetic diversity. Because Solid Snake and Liquid Snake were essentially genetic copies of Big Boss, their immune system, too, was identical. Therefore, if a virus came along that their particular immune system could not adapt to, they were in danger of simply dying off. This, to Liquid’s mind, solidified his notion that the Genome Soldiers were on the verge of death at the genetic level. Trivia The name "Space SEAL" is a reference to the United States Navy SEALs. Unconfirmed history The Combat Veterans, while Snake was cooling the PAL key, transported containers of explosives and Stinger missiles/launchers around the base, while bragging about their success and mentioning the other hostages. The contents were originally supposed to be delivered to Liquid Snake, but Solid Snake managed to pocket them after they left them. Also, they were originally supposed to deliver a third container to Liquid, but it ended up stolen by the intruder (whether they were referring to Solid Snake or Gray Fox was never specified). By the time of Solid Snake's infiltration into Metal Gear REX's underground base, the Genome Soldiers who had undergone brainwashing by Psycho Mantis had retreated into the Alaskan wilderness, due to their loss of morale.In the Metal Gear Solid novelization, Solid Snake notices that many of the places that he had visited were eerily empty, despite the fact that his escape would most likely have raised an alert. Liquid Snake's conversation with Revolver Ocelot in the launch control room for REX implies that the reason why they were missing was because several of them had retreated due to a loss of morale. Behind the scenes Space Seals were first mentioned in the user manual and official strategy guide for Metal Gear Solid, described as being the nickname of the Genome Soldiers, though they were not identified by this name in-game. "Space Seals" were later mentioned in the official novelization by Raymond Benson, this time to specifically refer to the Genome Combat Veterans. This was likely done in order to bring attention to the fact that there were indeed some members of the Genome Army with actual field experience, despite the unit often being descibed otherwise in several sources. Johnny Sasaki, a surviving Genome Soldier, appears in many subsequent games to MGS, most notably in MGS4 as Akiba. It is never revealed whether or not he possessed the same genetic mutations as the other Genome Soldiers, or indeed, if he even underwent any gene therapy, due to his fear of needles. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus ''.]] Genome Soldiers, more specifically the arctic warefare variety, can be recruited and used in [[Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus|''MPO +]]. The player can change their color by using an item called the Heart of Justice. What color they change to depends on their overall demeanor. They are equipped with the FAMAS as their standard issue firearm. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' Notes and references See also *Enemy Soldiers Category:Military Groups Category:MGS Characters Category:Projects